


Daffy Dialogues - Sam and Dean to the Rescue

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, F/M, Hog Tied Ass Up, Sadism, Screaming Obscenities, Soft-Gel Suppository, The Impala - Freeform, Torture Porn, Uproarious Laughter, Winning Scratch Tickets, hemorrhoids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: The dialogue follows the photo. Duh.





	Daffy Dialogues - Sam and Dean to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue follows the photo. Duh.


End file.
